Sorry, I Love You
by pinkKYUMIN
Summary: Mencintai orang yang sangat membencimu pasti akan sangat sulit. Tapi, untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah. KyuMin / WonMin. "Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Lee Sungmin..." / akhirnya saya putuskan untuk update ch1 di sini RnR?
1. Prolog

**Sorry, I Love You**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, WonMin, etc.**

**Part : 1**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie! Awaaaas!" Sungmin menjerit ketika mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi dengan kekasihnya itu sudah berjarak sangat _dekat._

_CKIIIT!_

_BRAK!_

.

.

.

.

"Ming." Siwon menyebut nama Sungmin dengan lirih, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi belum sempat dia menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, kesadarannya sudah hilang terlebih dahulu.

.

.  
.

Heechul menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kecelakaan itu, namun Sungmin belum juga sadar. "Sayang, bangun nak. Eomma merindukanmu." Heechul mencium punggung tangan Sungmin dengan sayang.

Heechul mengelus dahi Sungmin yang berbalut perban. Berharap anak yang sangat ia cintai itu akan segera sadar. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati. Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakkan kelopak matanya. "Sayang." Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Sayang." Panggilnya sekali lagi, memancing Sungmin untuk segera sadar. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Heechul sungguh sangat bahagia ketika mata Sungmin terbuka.

"E-eomma." Lirih gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sedih. Air matanya turun semakin deras. Gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu terus menggenggam jemari kekasihnya dengan erat. "Wonnie. Aku sudah sadar. Apa kau tidak ingin sadar juga eoh? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

"Hiks. Wonnie. Kumohon bangunlah." Dan air mata itu terus mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

.  
.

.

.

Suasana canggung sangat kental diantara mereka berdua. Jika Sungmin bisa, Sungmin ingin sekali memukul pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Dengan segala emosi yang tertumpuk di hatinya. Sungmin mencoba membuka suara. "Jadi.. Kau yang menabrak kami waktu itu? Huh?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tsk! Apa kau pikir maafmu itu berguna Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Bahkan sekarang kekasihku sedang terbaring koma karenamu." Nada bicara Sungmin mulai meninggi.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin."

"Jangan sebut namaku! Hanya karena ternyata orang tua kita saling mengenal, bukan berarti aku akan bisa memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa - apa sebagai pembelaan. Karena memang benar, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan waktu itu. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi koma seperti saat ini.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Lalu mencoba berdiri denga bantuan kruknya. "Aku benci padamu Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

.  
.

.

.

Karena kegigihannya untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin, akhirnya seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit membaik. Sungmin tidak lagi dingin pada pria itu. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sering membantu Sungmin untuk menjaga Siwon di rumah sakit. Ya, meskipun sudah enam bulan berlalu, Siwon belum juga sadar dari komanya.

Namun, ternyata hubungan mereka yang semakin membaik membuat salah seorang dari mereka berdua memendam perasaan yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Ya, Kyuhyun mulai menyukai gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil gadis itu saat baru turun dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun memang sering menjemput dan mengantar Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Itu merupakan sebagian hal yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian waktu itu.

Sungmin berbalik. "Ya, Kyu?"

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin, lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. "Bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu?"

"Ya. Silahkan saja."

"Aku rasa. Aku mencintaimu."

Seketika hati Sungmin mendidih mendengar perkataan itu. Dia tidak menjawab apa - apa. Sungmin hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh emosi, sebelum . . _._

_PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir kau pantas mengatakan itu Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan kau masih ingat kan, siapa yang membuat kekasihku koma bahkan belum sadar sampai sekarang?"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit atau ke rumahku lagi. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Min. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

"Pergi! Aku membencimu." Teriak Sungmin penuh emosi. Lalu gadis itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun mematung di depan rumahnya.

"Lee Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan perih.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

_Hallo.. hehe.._

_Alhamdulillah dapet inspirasi buat satu judul cerita lagi._

_Ini baru prolog aja ya. Doakan chapter satunya bisa segera diupdate.. Tapi Chapter satu dan seterusnya akan saya update di wordpress ** pinkkyumin137 . wordpress . com**_

_Ada tanggapan? hehe_

_Ditunggu responnya di kotak review._

_Terimakasih :)_


	2. Chapter 1 : The accident

**Sorry, I Love You**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, WonMin, etc.**

**Part : 1**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wonnie." Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan sayang. "Iya chagi, ada apa hm?"

"Aku ingin naik biang lala itu." Ujar Sungmin dengan manja sambil menunjuk biang lala besar yang ada di sudut taman.

"Apa pun untukmu sayang." Jawab lelaki tampan itu sambil mengecup hidung Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Yeay." Seru Sungmin dengan manja. Membuat Siwon menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Begitulah Lee Sungmin, sangat manja bila sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu. Choi Siwon, yang sudah berpacaran dengan Sungmin selama 5tahun semenjak mereka masih di bangku SMA amat sangat memahami sifat kekasihnya yang satu itu. Justru sifat manja itulah yang membuat Siwon semakin hari semakin mencintai gadis bergigi kelinci itu. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia juga merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Siwon, selain tampan, pria itu juga selalu menjadi kekasih yang bisa diandalkan.

"Wah Siwonnie. Sudah lama aku tidak naik biang lala." Seru Sungmin saat biang lala yang mereka naiki mulai naik ke atas.

Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. "Kau ini, seperti anak lima tahun saja."

"Biarkan saja." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum geli.

Saat keranjang mereka berada di puncak, biang lala itu berhenti. Sungmin semakin kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah, benar - benar indah.

Sungmin mengalihkan fokusnya saat merasa Siwon menyelipkan jemari mereka. "Sayang."

"Eum?" Sungmin balas menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Siwon sambil mengeratkan jemari mereka.

"Katakan saja, Wonnie." Senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Jika suatau saat nanti aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, kau harus berjanji ya untuk selalu menjaga dirimu dengan baik."

Dahi Sungmin mengerut mendengar perkataan Siwon baru saja. "Wonnie... Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja."

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. "Kau ini. Jangan bicara yang macam - macam. Memangnya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan berniat meninggalkan aku, begitu?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sebal.

Siwon terkekeh. "Bukan begitu sayang. Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Lagi, Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku takut." Sungmin membuat raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Iya sayang. Maaf ya?"

Sungmin menanggapi dengan satu anggukan lucu. Membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas.

Sungmin tersenyum, mereka bertatapan dengan dalam sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Siwon mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, seperti biasanya. Sungmin pun membalas pergerakan bibir joker Siwon. Menyalurkan segenap perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari keranjang mereka sudah berputar dua kali dan kini sudah berhenti. Sontak mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kita harus turun sayang." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Lain kali kita harus naik biang lala lagi Wonnie." Seru Sungmin sesaat setelah mereka turun dari wahana itu.

Siwon terkekeh. "Iya sayang."

Setelah membeli lima buah permen kapas -jangan ditanyakan kenapa bisa membeli sebanyak itu. Sungmin yang memintanya.- dan makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Wonnie. Kau terlihat lelah. Biar aku saja yang membawa mobil." Tawar Sungmin saat Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Lelaki berlesung pipit itu tersenyum. "Aku baik - baik saja sayang."

"Kau yakin?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan khawatir.

Siwon mengangguk dengan pasti. "Hmm."

Lalu mobil itu mulai melaju di jalanan kota Seoul.

Kepala Sungmin bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang diputar dari CD player mobil Siwon. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat di depan ada mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang ke arah mereka.

"Siwonnie! Awaaaas!" Sungmin menjerit ketika mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi dengan kekasihnya itu sudah berjarak sangat dekat.

_CKIIIT!_

_BRAK!_

.

.

.

.

Mobil audi itu bergelimpang ke pinggir jalan. Menabrak trotoar dengan bunyi benturan yang sangat keras. Kesadaran Sungmin hilang seketika, sedangkan Siwon, lelaki itu masih sadar. Namun, semua yang ia lihat sudah menggelap.

"Ming." Siwon menyebut nama Sungmin dengan lirih, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"S-sung..min" Lirihnya dengan terbata - bata. Tapi belum sempat dia melihat sosok gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, kesadarannya sudah hilang terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk terdiam saat panggilan dari kantor polisi baru saja berakhir. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Kangin, suaminya, segera menghampiri saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kangin bertanya dengan panik.

"Yeobo. Kyunnie...Hiks."

Kangin segera membawa Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa dengan anak kita?"

"Kyuhyun.. Hiks.. Kecelakaan."

Mata Kangin membulat mendengar penjelasan istrinya.

Setelah itu, mereka segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Dengan langkah tergesah Leeteuk dan Kangin masuk ke ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan panik.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Nyonya. Kami sudah menangani Tuan Cho dan kondisinya sudah stabil. Untung saja tadi pasien segera dibaa kemari."

Leeteuk sedikit lega mendengan penjelasan Dokter Kim. Dia menghela napas beratnya. "Gomawo dokter." Serunya sambil tetap terisak.

"Saya permisi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu silahkan pencet tombol merah di atas ranjang itu." Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Ne Dokter." Jawab Kangin. "Gamsahamnida."

Dokter Kim tersenyum. "Ne." Lalu Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan lemar ke arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"Nak. Ini eomma." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Cepat sadar, ne? Eomma menyayangimu." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sementara itu, keadaan di kamar sebelah tidak jauh berbeda. Sungmin sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditemani dengan kedua orang tuanya, Heechul dan Hankyung. Siwon berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin, kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa datang karena masih berada di London karena urusan bisnis

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang." Heechul menoleh saat suaminya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini, kau sarapan dulu. Dari semalam kau belum makan apa - apa." Hankyung menyerahkan semangkuk ramen yang tadi ia pesan di kantin rumah sakit.

Heechul mengangguk dan segera memakan ramen itu. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak berselera. Mengingat Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Heechul pada suaminya.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Aku sudah makan tadi di kantin."

Heechul hanya menanggapi dengan satu anggukan kecil, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Heechul meletakkan mangkuk yang masih berisi ramen itu di atas nakas.

"Kau tidak menghabiskannya, yeobo?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. "Yeobo. Kau tidak ingin ke kamar sebelah?"

"Hm?"

"Dokter Kim mengatakan bahwa pasien di kamar sebelah juga pasien kecelakaan semalam." Jelas Hankyung.

"Hmm. Mungkin nanti aku ke sana. Kau temani aku ya?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Iya sayang. Nanti aku temani."

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Sayang tolong kau buka pintunya." Ujar Leeteuk yang sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan bubur. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah sadar sekitar jam 2 dini hari tadi.

Kangin berdiri lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar. Kangin sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya saat ini. "Heechul? Hankyung?"

.

.

.

.

Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Mereka sedang duduk di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun. "Sayang, ini Heechul _ahjumma_, dia teman eomma sewaktu SMA. Dan yang bertabrakan dengan mobilmu semalam adalah anak Heechul _ahjumma_, namanya Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "_Mianhae ahjumma_."

"Tidak sayang. Ini bukan salahmu." Heechul menatapp Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sungmin dan kekasihnya, Siwon, belum sadar sayang. Tolong doakan agar mereka segera siuman ya?" Ujar Heechul. Kali ini air matanya sudah jatuh di kedua pipinya.

Melihat Heechul menangis, perasaan bersalah Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. "Pasti _ahjumma_. Aku akan mendoakan agar Sungmin dan kekasihnya cepat siuman."

"Terimakasih nak." Ujar Heechul sambil terisak

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Heechul menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kecelakaan itu, namun Sungmin belum juga sadar. "Sayang, bangun nak. _Eomma_ merindukanmu." Heechul mencium punggung tangan Sungmin dengan sayang.

Heechul mengelus dahi Sungmin yang berbalut perban. Berharap anak yang sangat ia cintai itu akan segera sadar. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati. Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakkan kelopak matanya. "Sayang." Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Sayang." Panggilnya sekali lagi, memancing Sungmin untuk segera sadar. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Heechul sungguh sangat bahagia ketika mata Sungmin terbuka.

"_E-eomma_." Lirih gadis manis itu.

"Sungmin." Heechul sedikit memekik karena terlalu bahagia.

"_Eomma_." Heechul segera memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Akhirnya anaknya gadisnya itu sadar. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia.

"Sayang. Akhirnya kau sadar." Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan pada _eomma_ nak."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "_Eomma_. Siwonnie."

Heechul sedikit menggeser badannya. "Siwon ada di sini sayang."

Melihat Siwon yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Mata Sungmin mulai memanas. "_Eomma_. Apa Siwon belum sadar?"

Heechul tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin. "Belum nak. Tapi _eomma_ yakin, Siwon akan segera sadar."

"_Eomma_ hiks."

"Shhh. Kau jangan menangis sayang." Heechul kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Kenapa Siwon belum juga sadar. Hiks."

Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin, memberi sedikit ketenangan. "Siwon akan segera sadar sayang. Percayalah."

"Hiks. Wonnie." Sungmin terus menangis. Dan Heechul terus menenangkan anak gadisnya itu

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sedih. Air matanya turun semakin deras. Gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu terus menggenggam jemari kekasihnya dengan erat. "Wonnie. Aku sudah sadar. Apa kau tidak ingin sadar juga eoh? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

"Hiks. Wonnie. Kumohon bangunlah." Dan air mata itu terus mengalir di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

_Cklek._

Heechul melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin. Diikuti Leeteuk di belakangnya. Mereka memandang Sungmin dengan hati teriris. Sudah lima hari semenjak kecelakaan itu. Dan sampai saat ini Sungmin terus menangisi Siwon yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Sayang." Heechul membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks."

"Sudah nak. Jangan menangis seperti ini terus." Heechul menunduk, menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Hiks." Heechul memeluk Sungmin lagi hingga tangisan Sungmin perlahan berhenti.

"Nak. Ini Leeteuk _ahjumma_." Ujar Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya. "Leeteuk _ahjumma_ adalah teman SMA _eomma_."

"Sungmin." Kali ini Leeteuk yang memeluk Sungmin. Sekilas, lalu melepasnya.

"_Ahjumma_ dan Kyuhyun minta maaf sayang."

"N-ne?"

"Kyuhyun anak Leeteuk _ahjumma_ Sungmin." Jelas Heechul.

"Lalu? Kenapa Leeteuk _ahjumma_ meminta maaf?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mobil yang malam itu menabrak mobil kekasihmu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Untuk itu _ahjumma_ minta maaf padamu nak." Jelas Leeteuuk penuh penyesalan.

_'Jadi. Nama orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.'_ Sungmin membatin. Perasaan benci mulai menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon tidak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

_'Aku benci orang itu.'_ Batin Sungmin lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin membaik. Sungmin bahkan sudah tidak memakai kursi roda lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Leeteuk dan juga Kangin rutin mengunjungi Sungmin. Tapi sampai hari ini Kyuhyun belum juga menemuinya. Untuk itu Sungmin mengutarakan keninginannya pada Heechul.

"_Eomma_?"

"Iya sayang? Ada apa hmm?"

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan anak Leeteuk ahjumma?"

Heechul mengelus surai Sungmin. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, sayang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne, eomma_."

"Baiklah. Ayo _eomma_ antar ke kamar Kyuhyun."

"Eum"

Heechul membantu Sungmin berdiri. Gadis itu memang sudah tidak memakai kursi roda, tapi Sungmin masih memakai kruk sebagai alat bantunya untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Heechul mengetuk kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

_Kriet._

Pintu putih itu terbuka. "Heechul-ah, Sungmin-ah. Ayo masuk."

"Sungmin ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Leeteuk-ah. Apa dia ada di dalam." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah. Kebetulan Kyunnie tadi bilang dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tapi sekarang dia masih ada di taman"

"Kalau begitu _eomma_ antarkan aku ke taman, ya?" Pinta Sungmin pada Heechul.

"Iya sayang. Kalau begitu aku mengantarkan Sungmin ke taman dulu Leeteuk-ah."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Ah baiklah. Kajja."

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman berbalut seragam rumah sakit berwarna biru muda. "Itu Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk menunjuk. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Sayang." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Eomma_."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ini Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Yang pertama ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat itu adalah Sungmin adalah seorang yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya begitu sempurna, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang indah. Dan juga kedua mata yang membuatnya sedikit terhanyut dalam tatapan gadis itu.

"Nak." Suara Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin bilang dia ingin berbicara denganmu. _Eomma_ tinggal kalian berdua di sini ya?"

"Ah. Ne _eomma_."

"Sungmin. _Eomma_ dan Leeteuk ahjumma kembali ke kamar ya. Jika kalian sudah selesai bicara, kau hubungi saja _eomma_ ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne eomma. Arraseo."

Setelah itu Heechul dan Sungmin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berniat membantu saar Sungmin ingin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Seru Sungmin dengan dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan rencananya tadi.

Suasana canggung sangat kental diantara mereka berdua. Belum ada yang berniat membuka suara setelah Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin bisa, Sungmin ingin sekali memukul pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Dengan segala emosi yang tertumpuk di hatinya. Sungmin mencoba membuka suara. "Jadi.. Kau yang menabrak kami waktu itu? Huh?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Apa kau pikir maafmu itu berguna Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Bahkan sekarang kekasihku sedang terbaring koma karenamu." Nada bicara Sungmin mulai meninggi.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin."

"Jangan sebut namaku! Hanya karena ternyata orang tua kita saling mengenal, bukan berarti aku akan bisa memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa - apa sebagai pembelaan. Karena memang benar, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan waktu itu. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi koma seperti saat ini.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Lalu mencoba berdiri denga bantuan kruknya. "Aku benci padamu Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sebelum berjalan cepat menyusul gadis itu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Pinginnya sih update di wordpress aja..._

_Tapi ternyata gak secepet itu saya bisa move on dari FFn T.T_

_Jadi maaf ya kalo plinplan dan tetep update ff di sini.. huhuu.._

_Terimaksih untuk yang review di prolog kemarin, chapter 1 ini khusus buat kalian kkkk _

_Semoga next chapter bisa update lebih panjang lagi. Maaf kalo ada typo hehe. Ditunggu responnya._

_Thank you_


End file.
